


Like the Sound of His Own Voice

by Sevidri



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bodyswap, Complicated Relationships, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri
Summary: Going on Nightwing's patrol is less weird than Jason had expected it to be, but hearing Red Hood through the comms throws him for a loop.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 359





	Like the Sound of His Own Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).



> This fic is for frecklebomb, who graciously gave me a prompt and a deadline, and then also betad this, so really, this is all their fault <3
> 
> Takes place in a nebulous period of canon where Jason and the batfam aren't quite enemies, but that doesn't really make them allies either.

Jason’s feet didn’t make a sound when he landed on the roof. Maybe the shoes were specially made to be this quiet, or maybe it was some sort of muscle memory that allowed him to move like this. He didn’t even have to focus on catching his balance, so muscle memory was looking more and more likely. Huh.

He grappled over to the next building, protruding about five stories above the one he was currently standing on, and let the speed pull him high up into the air so he could throw in a perfect somersault before landing. He didn’t even have to roll or brace himself to catch the extra momentum like he usually did. Instead it just flowed seamlessly through his body, turning everything into one smooth movement until he was standing fully upright again. 

That was pretty cool, he had to admit. He was starting to see why Dick liked the showy moves. There was a certain freedom to this, a joy in being able to just move and trust that his body knew exactly what to do. He did a cartwheel across the empty plain of the rooftop and then added a backwards handspring, just to see what it felt like. Not even the slightest bit of dizziness, like his head didn’t even mind the rapid movement or temporary upside-down position. Like this body was made for that sort of thing. 

The night air was cold against his face, something he wasn’t used to anymore, not since he’d taken up wearing his helmet, but it was...nice. Reminded him of simpler times, when swinging between buildings had served a purpose, but had also been fun, when every successful landing, every well-placed grapnel hook, had filled him with giddy pride. When everything in his life didn’t yet have a tinge of violence to it.

He closed his eyes and gave himself a second to enjoy the feeling. When he opened them again he could see his reflection in the glass front of the opposite building. 

Nightwing standing on a rooftop was a familiar sight, even if his body language was a bit off, a bit more guarded than usual. Jason spent a moment just admiring the view, taking in the smile on Nightwing’s face that he could feel pulling at the corners of his own mouth. Then his eyes darted to a reflection on his left and the smile dropped away.

Batman standing on a rooftop was also a familiar sight, but it had been months since Jason had seen him smile. It made something hot and thorny pull tight in his chest, because Bruce didn’t smile in costume, not if he could help it, and the only reason he sometimes couldn’t help it wasn’t actually here. No matter what it might look like.

“Sorry to disappoint, but the magic hasn’t worn off yet. It’s still just me in here,” Jason snarled, and the aggression sounded wrong in Dick’s voice. Dick was more for angry yelling or hissed hurtful little words. Cold derision just didn’t suit him the way it did Jason.

It still had the intended effect. The smile on Bruce’s face quickly turned into a frown. “I’m not disappointed,” he said, calm and level, and maybe Jason would find it a bit less aggravating to talk to him if he didn’t sound so goddamn emotionless most of the time. It made Jason want to try harder, to dig deeper until he could get something real. Even if something real meant something angry and hurtful most of the time.

“It’s just been some time since I’ve seen you have fun,” Bruce continued, an edge of earnestness creeping into the monotone voice, but Jason didn’t want to hear it anymore. Dick’s body language apparently didn’t translate hostility well enough to discourage conversation, but at least Jason could still use his words for that.

“Aw, but you saw me have some fun just last month, down by the docks,” he drawled in his most mocking tone. It wouldn’t do to let Bruce forget who exactly he was dealing with, no matter that he currently looked like the family favorite.

Bruce’s frown deepened. “If I thought you were killing people for fun I would have put you away a long time ago,” he growled, and there it finally was, the ever-present Bat-disapproval. As much as it rankled, it was still better than nothing, still better than fake pleasantness, or emotionless silence.

“As if you could,” Jason challenged, and for a moment he almost thought Bruce would do it, would lash out and attack him, potential damage to Goldie’s body be damned, but then he gritted his teeth and turned to shoot his grapple. Jason followed him without a word.

They travelled through Gotham in silence until the comm in Jason’s ear crackled to life.

“Uh, Red Hood to Nightwing?” Dick said, and it was weird to hear his own voice especially since the cadence was off. 

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, words a bit more tense than he would have liked them to come out. His brain was already conjuring up horror scenarios. Dick had been found out, currently had a bunch of Jason’s subordinates pointing their guns at him and demanding where their real boss was. Or maybe Black Mask had made another attempt on Jason’s territory and Dick had gotten caught in the crossfire. It would be just Jason’s luck, the one night he wasn’t able to take care of patrol—

“I’m just wondering, what’s the procedure if I catch someone lurking in your territory, pretending to be one of your crew?” he asked, and that was— not as bad.

“Shot to the head,” Jason replied instantly, just to see how Dick would react.

Instead of flying off the handle like Jason had expected, Dick just hummed, like he had to think about it. “No,” he finally mused, sounding still deep in thought. “No, you’re way past the intimidation phase. You’re pretty well-established by now, no need to kill just to prove you can. Besides, if he’s a spy he’s worth much more to you alive than dead. He’s bound to have some information, someone who sent him at the very least, if not something specific he’s looking for.”

Jason blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it again when Dick kept talking. “I’m really more asking where I should take him after I’ve knocked him out. And if I should let him see me before I do it. I’m assuming you have some sort of procedure for this sort of thing?”

Jason swallowed. His throat felt way too dry all of a sudden and he had to clear it before he could answer. “Yeah,” he started. “Yeah, I do. Drop down and disarm him, back him into a corner and give him just enough time to get scared, then knock him out.”

Dick hummed again, but it sounded strangely approving now, and it was Jason’s own voice for god’s sake, so why was the sound making him so flustered? “Good plan, Little Wing. Very Batman, I like it.”

Jason didn’t even deign to give that a response, even if he could feel his cheeks getting hot. He just hoped this was a private line and Bruce wasn’t somehow included in the call. He cleared his throat again. It was annoying how much more exposed he felt without the voice modulator in his helmet. 

“Call Coleman afterwards. Contact’s in my phone. Tell him your location and to take the guy to storage. I don’t transport my own prisoners,” he added, almost as an afterthought, and Dick snorted.

“Of course, you don’t. You’re a big scary mob boss after all.” He sounded amused rather than mocking, like Jason was in on the joke with him somehow and Jason didn’t even know his own voice could do that. This whole thing was going to give him a complex. 

“Crime lord,” Jason corrected, offhandedly, trying to get his footing. Not that he was currently capable of losing his footing, perfect balance and all, but he still felt like it. “Not a mob boss. I don’t charge protection money.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dick replied, and he sounded too gentle, his voice too soft, almost fond. Jason hadn’t known his voice could do that either. He couldn’t think of a single situation that would have warranted him using that tone. He stayed silent, put a little less force into his next swing, just barely enough that his fingertips reached the edge of the next rooftop and he could pull himself up, just so he’d have to actually concentrate on his movements for once.

“So, how are things going on your side? Are you already in position?” Dick’s voice crackled in his ear, thankfully back to normal.

The change in topic was more than welcome. “Almost there,” Jason replied, shooting out a line to swing past an abandoned factory. “Sorry you can’t be here for this part,” he added as an afterthought. “I know you spent a lot of time on this.”

Dick just made a dismissive sound and Jason could practically see him wave off the concern. Or maybe he couldn’t. It was a lot harder picturing his own body making the gesture. “As long as Nightwing’s there for the takedown, I don’t really mind.” He paused for a second. “Thank you again, for doing this for me.”

Jason felt a familiar heat creep up the back of his neck, and there was something reassuring about the fact that he still seemed to experience emotions the same, even in a different body. Even if he could really do without getting flustered for once. “It’s not like you aren’t doing me a favor too,” he deflected. “I can’t really afford to skip a patrol at the moment.” 

Of course Dick didn’t let him off that easy. “No, I mean it. I know B could probably handle it alone but— I just want them to know who took them down.” There was a quiet anger in his tone now, and it fit Jason’s voice much better than Dick’s usual light-heartedness. Jason’s hand tightened around the grapnel gun.

He was only peripherally aware of the case they were closing tonight, but it must be personal to make Dick sound like that. “I’ll make sure they know it was you who brought them down,” he promised, and it came out much more earnest than he had planned. Apparently Dick’s voice just didn’t do any kind of restraint very well. 

“I know you will,” Dick replied, and Jason hadn’t known his voice could convey so much sincerity. It made the warmth in his cheeks flare up even harder. He only hoped that Dick’s skin didn’t flush as easily as his own did. 

“Okay, back to work. I got a spy to terrify and a crime empire to run,” Dick quipped, sounding again much more like himself than Jason.

Jason snorted. “I’d hardly call it an empire,” he shot back, but Dick just tutted disapprovingly.

“Don’t sell yourself short, from what I’ve seen you can more than hold your own in Gotham’s underworld,” he said, and Jason felt more heat shoot through his body, pooling in his stomach. This was so many levels of inappropriate. 

“We’re coming up on the harbor,” he said, just to somehow end the conversation before it could derail any further, and thankfully Dick took the hint. 

“Alright, well, good luck. Not that you’ll need it.” With that little declaration he dropped the call. 

There was the soft whirring of a grappling line, then Bruce landed right next to Jason on the warehouse that gave them the best vantage point of the abandoned dockside below. There wasn’t anyone in sight yet, but Jason didn’t for a second doubt Dick’s intel. Golden boy did his due diligence and then some when it came to vigilante work. 

“Everything okay with— Red Hood?” Bruce asked, having apparently gotten over his little temper tantrum. Much to his surprise, Jason found that he didn’t mind so much.

“Everything’s fine,” Jason confirmed. Then, after a moment of deliberation added, “He’s better at it than I expected.”

Instead of looking surprised or singing Dick’s praises Bruce just nodded. “He’s always taken an interest in what you were doing. Even if you don’t usually let him get so close.” That made Jason full on turn his body so he could look at Bruce.

“What, in like a Know-Your-Enemy sort of way?”

Bruce snorted. “I don’t think he’s ever seen you as his enemy. Not really. Not unless you force him to.”

Jason opened his mouth, closed it, and then appeased himself with the thought that the doubtlessly incredulous expression on his face was currently making Nightwing look like an idiot and not himself. 

Before he could find the words for an appropriate reply — something sufficiently seething and just harsh enough to hurt — there was a brief glint somewhere off to his right. Headlights. Jason focused his thoughts. “Looks like it’s show-time.”

The van came to a stop just underneath their vantage point, the Blüdhaven license plate smudged with mud but still readable. Two men got out and started unloading unmarked gray crates, big enough to hold some heavy weaponry. 

Jason grabbed the escrima sticks on his back, and twirled one in his right hand in a manner he’d seen Dick do hundreds of times. It felt right, somehow, like his body yearned for the restless movement. “Let’s see if I still know what to do with these,” he whispered under his breath, but he wasn’t actually worried. This body hadn’t let him down yet. He forced himself not to get hung up on that thought. 

Instead he jumped down into the fray and started fighting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wanted to write a bodyswap fic that focuses less on the moment of body swapping and more on which parts might be muscle memory vs conscious, how it might feel different to experience emotions, how reactions might be read differently by other people, etc. And, of course, how it would probably be kinda weird to hear your own voice flirting with you...and that it might still, you know, work, if the right person is behind it :)


End file.
